narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazeyo Fuyutama
Kazeyo Fuyutama(冬霊 風夜 Fuyutama Kazeyo) is one of the primary protagonists from the Fuyutama Chronicles. He is member of the Fuyutama Clan and prefers to travel with his clan member Kami though he had been recently been traveling with a Kumogakure shinobi Tenmei Juusha. He is currently about to met up with Kami and the two of them are currently resting in Kyoukokugakure. Appearance Kazeyo appears to be a young man in his early twenties with white/silver hair pulled back loosely. He maintains a slender, yet athletic build. He is usually observed wearing black sunglasses that cover the bottom half of his cold grey eyes. He seems to have lost his glasses when he was captured. His white kimono top has the crest of his clan on the back. He began the story wearing a silver hakama with clouds on it strapped with a blue sash that is similar to the headgear of Kami. During his imprisonment he is seen wearing black pants similar to that ninja use. He caries a black katana that he is quite skilled with. In part two his he wears the headband that Tenmei gave him and long white and grey coat. Abilities *'Taijutsu Proficient: ' Kazeyo was able to take on a chunnin of Yamagakure with extreme ease without the utilization of weapons. *'Extrasensory Abilities: '''He was able to sense the presence of a scout and six chunnin that were following him through the woods. His abilities may not be perfect due to him not reporting a jonin that appeared in front of them. *'Ranged Weapon Skills:' He showed the ability to use shuriken with great accuracy for the purpose of frightening his opponents. *' Stealth: Was able kill three chunin level shinobi in broad daylight out in the open without their comrades noticing. Though, his stealth comes into question when he was ambushed in an open area. *'Speed: '''Kazeyo is shown to be a very fast individual. He speed was able to surprise a high level ANBU member and gained the praise of Warmarshal Ganza. *'Knowledge of Chakra Based Techniques: Kazeyo was able to discern both the nature and application of Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique before the technique could be completed. Along with his affinity for speed he was able to effectively negate the activation of the technique, ultimately leading to the death of the chunnin performing it due to internal damage. *'Wind Affinity: '''Kazeyo uses the wind element quite often in combat for a variety of purposes. He has been show to materialize blades made of wind, create hands that can grab objects as well as attack an enemy, and even manipulate air pressure with this element. *'Sword Combat:' Kazeyo appears to be a powerful and adept sword fighter. In his fight with Watosuke, an high ranking ANBU member he was shown to have *[[Lightning Release|'Lightning Release']]':' Kazeyo was attempting to learn lightning manipulation while in prison and succeeded in materializing to a small degree. A short time later he is shown piercing an opponents heart with a poweful purple bolt of lightning. Currently he has demonstrated the ability to fire a purple lightning bolt easily and to use raiton to light a dark area and developed his own original technique Youshun. *'Sharingan Mutation:' While a researcher notes that his eyes bare a noticeable difference to the Sharingan he did awaken them after being injected with the serum that was thought to activate the gene sequence required for the Sharingan. He has shown the ability to see chakra as well as perceive fast moving objects. *'Ancestral Chakra: Being a member of the Fuyutama Clan, Kazeyo naturally has access to ancestral chakra which allows him to perform many unique techniques along with increasing the his own chakra levels. *Spirit Summon: 'Kazeyo has signed a contract with serpentine dragons. The most powerful of these summons named Seiryuu has the ability of Reien, a mystical flame that only destroys an enemies soul. Personality Kazeyo usually displays an apathetic and calm personality while not in combat. He behaves slightly annoyed at even the easiest of tasks, though he completes them without wasting too much time. He seems to take pleasure in manipulating people mentally with the use of vague language. While engaged in combat Kazeyo becomes a cold and calculated warrior that isn't above using stealth to defeat his enemies. He seems to retain his mental manipulation aspect of his personality while in combat. Despite his violent behavior he was unwilling the kill two weak shinobi that seemed set on fighting him. It would seem that like he shares a mutual loyalty with Kami. During his time under interrogation, he remained calm yet unsatisfied up until the point where Kami's probable death was brought up. At this point he responded by violently struggling to free himself. While imprisoned in the research facility he shows an apathetic attitude toward a man that accompanies the same cell. This changes though, when the man can inform him about the reasons behind the facility and the possibility of teaching Kazeyo lightning manipulation. When he was under the effect of his newly awakened Sharingan derivation Kazeyo became a man of violent and murderous intention. He showed no remorse for those that he killed and even went as far as trying to defile the dead. Part I See [[Fuyutama Chronicles|''Fuyutama Chronicles]] for more information. Arrival and Imprisonment Arc Kazeyo and Kami Fuyutama arrive in the Land of tea from the east by sea. As they travel north they encounter a group of Yamagakure ninja that they have a misunderstanding with that ends with most of the Mountain ninja's group being slain. As they continue northward Kazeyo and Kami are ambushed by what they would later discover to be Konoha shinobi. Kazeyo is captured, while Kami is subsequently thrown off a cliff and presumed dead by the leaf ninja. Kazeyo is then transported into the Fire Country where is interrogated by Warmarshal Ganza, a man that seems to have a high rank of military control. After deciding that Kazeyo has no important information to offer Konoha, the Warmarshal puts in an order to transport Kazeyo to a research facilty that is trying to activate the Sharingan in Non-Uchiha. Before the Warmarshal leaves he taunts Kazeyo in light of Kami's apparent death and takes Kazeyo's katana. In this facility he meets a peace loving man named Tenmeiwho he quickly befriends. Tenmei teaches Kazeyo the basics of Lightning Release and after a few weeks of practice he is able to materialize lightning chakra. Soon after completing one of the first steps of mastering lightning, Kazeyo is pulled from his cell in order to test another strain of the serum that should supposedly activate the Sharingan, while fighting a man that had already successfully activated the two tomoe state. While he is in the middle of his fight with Ouju the Warmarshal, who had been watching his fight, taunts Kazeyo once again since since Ouju is not yet defeated. Kazeyo, filled with rages, awakens a mutation of the Sharingan that has nine slit like formations around his pupil and proceeds to go on a murderous rampage that results in the death of Ouju, Watosuke, and a random researcher. This rampage also leads to the complete destruction of the research facility. Kazeyo is only snapped out of this state when Tenmei, who had freed himself from the prison cell, binds Kazeyo with multiple high level techniques and knocks him out. Upon waking up his eyes only have three slits around the central pupil and is no longer enraged. Both Tenmei and Kazeyo then flee from the ruined building before more Konoha ninja arrive. Kumogakure and Kyoukokugakure Arc After Kazeyo awakens from his overuse of chakra in his fight with Warmarshal Ganza and Watosuke in a small room. After discovering that Tenmei was allowing for him to rest here, they discuss returning to his homeland of Kumo. Soon they leave the shack and begin making their way toward the Lightning Country. Just as they have left the official boundaries of the Fire Country they encounter a Konoha Jonin named Ryomaru. After a quick fight where Kazeyo discovers that his lightning manipulation is inferior to Ryomaru's, he decides to leave his opponent alive and carry on. After arriving in the Lightning Country both Kazeyo and Tenmei are brought into Kumogakure where Kazeyo is suppose to meet the Raikage. Soon his visit is done and Kazeyo decides that the Konoha Database may have the information that he seeks. He breaks into Konoha's library and steals a scroll about the Fuyutama Clan. He then decides to travel to Kyoukokugakure, a city that is built upon the ruins of his ancestors. He soon makes it into the wasteland country and is asked to meet the Kage of Kyoukoku. Kazeyo discovers that the Koudokage is in fact Kami. After they share information they have learned about the Fuyutama clan Kazeyo signs a contract with a spirit dragon that is later revealed to be able to take on the power of a Tailed Beast. After Kami is implanted with the One-tailed Beast by the elder of Kyoukoku for the purpose of being a martyr, Kazeyo kills the elder along with the mystics that performed the sealing ritual. Kazeyo then rushes to Kami who has completely transformed into the Shukaku and is forced to defend him from a sneak attack by summoning Seiryuu for the first time. After Seiryuu defeats the ambush group Kazeyo asks him to repress the demon withing Kami. After Seiryuu is successful in suppressing the one-tailed beast he dematerializes explaining to Kazeyo that he uses ancestral chakra when summoned and cannot remain in the material realm if Kazeyo runs out. Kazeyo then rushes to see if Kami is okay and discovers that his cousin is alright. Ganza then appears telling the two that he attacked Kyoukoku in order to obtain the Fuyutama Bloodline. After he and Kami force Ganza away after a hard fight, the two of them plan to rest to quite some time. Part II In Development. See Also Fuyutama Clan Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Fuyutama Clan Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Canyon Ninja